Music Challenge
by Pantsless Ghost
Summary: As the title says.
1. Child's Play

"Let's play a game."  
The twin racoons gave each other a look, before focusing on the green bear. Shifty gave a shrug, he couldn't see any harm in playing a little game with Flippy.  
"Sure Flips, what kind of game?"  
Lifty stared at his brother in shock. Didn't her remember that Flippy had once killed Toothy, Petunia and Flaky because of a hide and seek game? Flippy tapped his chin like he was thinking and Lifty could of sworn he saw a glint of gold in the war vet's eyes.  
"How about tag? You run and I'll chase. You can even have a head start."  
As Flippy turned and closed his eyes, Shifty seemed to catch on that something wasn't right and looked between his brother and the bear.  
"You know, Flips, if you chase both of us, you aren't gonna catch either of us right?"  
Flippy grinned and waved a hand in the air.  
"I'll take that into consideration, now hurry up if you don't want your head start to run out"  
Both twins let out soft gasps and bolted. As Evil's insane laughter filled the halls, the twin thieves separated, each choosing a different hall in which to escape within the maze-like house.  
A pained scream briefly drowned out the crazed laughter as one of the twins were caught.

He moaned and whimpered softly as the world came back. His fur was matted with a warm, wet substance, that was cooling fast.  
_'Blood, I'm covered in blood.'_  
He tried to open his eyes, until he realized his eyes were already open.  
_'Where are my eyes?'_  
He felt a sharp pain near his mouth and something tug at his lips, a soft touch that stung what he momentarily thought was torn flesh. He could taste blood slowly filling his mouth and briefly he wondered if his lips were gone with his eyes, before the thought was gone as well. Waves of cold began to replace all warmth, despite the fact he could feel more hot blood drenching his body.  
_'Why is there... place... Cold darkness... here?'_  
He could feel himself slipping further into this cold, dark place and as he finally fell completely he managed to grasp one last thought.  
_'Who... is killing me?'_

_

* * *

_

**AN: ****The ****challenge**** for this was taken up at the same time as the Pairing ****Drabbles****. Last-Suicide bet me I couldn't leave something incomplete, or not finished to the way I'd planned. As with the usual Music ****Challenge****, these will be inspired by a random song and ****written in the space of that song (okay, so a few will go over the time because it literally makes me sick to leave a word or sentence incomplete (you'd just have to ask anyone that's ever talked to me)****). I have a list of songs(picked out from pressing next when my ****ipod**** was on shuffle****) and I'll put up a list of the songs once I'm done plus some extra's that were created from incomplete paragraphs**

**This one was actually based on both the song and the ****videoclip****. I was originally going to say exactly which twin was caught and killed, but decided to leave it up to the reader. I was ****originally**** going to have one of the twins escaping from the 'labyrinth', but the song ended ****XD**  
**The last three thoughts (in the italics) are actually lines from the song. The first one was meant to be 'Red blood gets my body wet', but that would of had to lead straight to 'Who is killing me'**


	2. Loves Me Not

The young beaver shifted uncomfortably under the blue superhero's gaze.  
"Splendid? Did I... Did I do something wrong?"  
The failed hero crossed his arms and turned away from Toothy.  
"I saw you kiss her."  
Toothy's eyes widened and he reached out to grab hold of Splendid's tail, only to have it slip through his fingers as the super squirrel took off. The purple beaver staggered forward a few steps and fell to his knees, raising his arms as if he could actually hold onto, and pull back, the flying squirrel's rapidly departing form. He let out a loud sob as one hand gripped at his chest, while the other still reached out for something long gone.  
"Splendid come back. Please, I love you Splendid, I love you."

Miles away the blue hero wiped a tear from his furry cheek. He wouldn't go back to Toothy, no matter how much the purple beaver's cries and pleads wrenched at his heart. He leant back against the tree with a shaky sigh.  
"I can't Toothy. You've already ruined everything."

**AN: I actually got the pairing for this drabble by putting every combination of three(I'd planned for it to be a three way pairing) I could think of (that didn't make me giggle) in a hat and pulling one out. It was going to be a sort of ToothyxSplendidxSplendont, but the song ended T.T  
I was going to say which girl Toothy kissed, but I thought it'd be better to leave it up to the reader.**


End file.
